


Revenge Ever After

by StormyDaze



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Breathplay, F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Uma's done playing around. It's time for her to have her revenge.





	Revenge Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaramelShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelShadows/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a Chocolate Box treat, but real life prevented me from finishing it on time. Anyway, hope it was worth the wait! Love you, dearest. <3

Mal's head throbs. She opens her eyes, blinking a few times until everything comes into focus. She doesn't recognize her surroundings. She seems to be in a cave of some kind, dark walls all around her, the only light coming from glowing crystals embedded in them. In front of her is a large pool of water, black as ink. Underneath her is rough sand, mostly sharp shell fragments that dig into her bare skin.

That's the other thing. She's completely naked, and there's no sign of her clothes anywhere. She pulls her knees up to her chest for a bit of cover. She's not shy about nudity, usually; modesty isn’t a virtue for kids on the Isle. But in a strange place with no idea how she got here and no idea who took her clothes, she can't help but feel a little vulnerable.

She's just about gotten herself together enough to start searching for exits when bubbles begin to rise from the depths of the pool. Just a few at first, and then more and more, until the water is churning violently. Mal scoots backwards in the sand, away from the water's edge.

Uma's head breaks through the surface of the pool. She tosses it back, braids whipping through the air and settling neatly behind her. She opens her eyes and smirks at Mal.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty's awake," Uma says. "And I didn't even have to kiss you." She swims toward the shore, tentacles breaking the surface every now and again.

"What the hell!" Mal shouts, going from confused to furious in a split second. "What do you think you're doing?"

Uma laughs. "I told you this wasn't the end of the story," she says, like that makes any sense. "Did you think I’d just give up after you humiliated me  _ again?" _ Anger flashes in her eyes for a second before disappearing, replaced by that cool smirk.

"Whatever you're planning, you'll regret it," Mal says, voice only shaking a little. It starts to dawn on her that things are very, very wrong. On the Isle, and even in Auradon, they were fighting on familiar ground. Mal suspects the rules have changed now. "Ben will never give you another chance after something like this. He’ll throw you in the darkest dungeon he can find.”

"Oh, I don't want Ben's second chances," Uma says. "I want revenge. I want  _ you." _

Whatever Mal is planning on saying to that vanishes from her mind as Uma rises up onto the beach. Shrimpy's grown up a lot since Mal knew her on the Isle, and she’s no longer hiding under pirate garb. She's wearing nothing but her mother's necklace dangling between her breasts, and her abdomen is thick with muscle. Farther down, her smooth brown skin blends seamlessly into the blue of her tentacles. She catches Mal staring and raises her eyebrows.

"See something you like?" she asks.

"Hardly," Mal scoffs, but a tremble in her voice betrays her.

"Shame," Uma says, pretending to be concerned. "Maybe you’d enjoy this more if you did."

Without warning, a tentacle shoots out and curls tightly around Mal's ankle. Mal jerks backwards, but her foot stays stuck fast, and now she’s straightened her legs and lost the shield of her knees. Another tentacle wraps around her other foot and pulls them apart, spreading her legs and putting her pussy on display. Uma hauls herself out of the water, paying no mind to Mal's flailing. More tentacles wrap around Mal's body, tying her hands together and pinning them above her head, caressing her torso, sliding over her thighs. Uma pauses, watching Mal squirm on the coarse sand. She leans forward, trailing her fingers up Mal's ribcage and swirling them across Mal's breasts.

Mal freezes, except for a shiver that runs up her spine. “No,” she breaths. 

Uma lowers her mouth to Mal's chest and takes one of Mal's nipples between her lips, her tongue swirling just as dextrously as one of her tentacles. Mal can't entirely suppress a gasp.

"Don't," Mal says, her voice weaker than she'd like. "Uma, please, stop- "

Uma's tongue doesn’t falter, but another tentacle shoots up and wraps itself around Mal's throat. Mal begins to thrash, struggling for breath, but the thick tentacle might as well be an iron chain.

At the same time, the tentacles on her thighs begin to explore inward, teasing around the outside of her folds. Uma moves her mouth to the other nipple, scraping it just a little too hard with her teeth. The sensation strikes Mal straight to her core, not really painful or pleasurable but  _ intense. _ Mal bucks, spots dancing in front of her eyes.

Just before she blacks out, the tentacle around her throat relaxes just the tiniest bit, allowing her a gasp of air. Her head spins, and then the tentacle tightens again. Mal can’t focus on anything outside her body, on anything but the burning in her lungs and the wet tentacles sliding between her legs and Uma’s mouth as she worries one sensitive nipple between her teeth.

The tentacles between her legs have found her clit, and now it's not just discomfort that's making Mal thrash. A tendril of heat curls in her belly, throbbing in time with the rhythmic massaging of the tentacles on her clit. The tentacle around her neck loosens again, and a moan escapes before she sucks in air.

At this, Uma looks up. Her lips are pink and turned up in a grin that makes Mal's stomach swoop, though from fear or something else is to be determined.

"I knew you'd enjoy this," Uma says, "Does Ben know what you got up to on the Isle? Or does he think you're still as pure as an Auradon dove?"

Mal doesn't want to think about Ben. Her face flushes with shame at the thought of him seeing her like this. The tip of a tentacle curls around her clit and gives it a vicious tweak, and she yelps even as a shock of heat rolls through her.

Uma begins licking her way up Mal's neck. A tentacle flicks Mal's clit, while another presses into her pussy. Mal gasps and lets out another moan. The tentacle slides in quickly, the tip curling around itself to make room for the thicker base. Mal’s never had anything so big inside her. It fills her, the cool slime soothing the burning as it stretches her to her limit. And then it begins to twist, writhing inside her, sliding out a little only to thrust back in, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her core. 

Meanwhile, the tentacle now draped loosely over her throat crawls up her chin and slips between her parted lips. Mal automatically begins to suck on it as it explores her mouth, sliding over her tongue, and is rewarded by a small gasp from Uma, who otherwise doesn’t falter in her ministrations.

Uma speeds up. The tentacle in Mal's pussy pistons in and out, while another twists and pinches her clit. The tentacle in her mouth plunges down her throat and Mal gags ineffectively. It retreats a little and then shoves back in, fucking her mouth with the same rhythm as its mate fucks her pussy. Mal manages to draw shallow breath through her nose, but only just. Uma's licks become nibbles, which become bites, sharp stabs of pain that cut through the heat and ache and pleasure cascading over Mal from head to toe.

It's too much. Mal can't think, the sensations in her pussy and throat and clit and neck are drowning her in wave after wave of pain and ecstasy as blackness eats at her vision.

Uma bites down hard, probably enough to draw blood, and Mal explodes, orgasm rocking her body. She clenches hard around the tentacle in her pussy, sinking her teeth into the rubbery tentacle in her mouth. It withdraws, letting her gasp oxygen as the aftershocks of her orgasm roll through her. Her head feels like it’s floating far above her body, detached from the millions of nerves firing in her core. Her eyes roll back in her head.

When she comes back to herself, Uma is withdrawing, tentacles relaxing and retracting. She slinks back into the water, watching Mal catch her breath.

Mal knows she’s a wreck. Her pussy is dripping, drool dribbles from the corner of her mouth, and she has sand in her hair and every crevice of her body. She pushes herself up into a sitting position and sees red marks on her arms and legs from the tentacle restraints, and she has tiny bruises all over her chest. She looks thoroughly debauched.

"If only Ben could see his girl now," Uma taunts. "But as much fun as that would be, I don't think I'm quite ready to give you up just yet. It's okay though, we have all the time in the world." She laughs and sinks back into the pool, disappearing from sight.


End file.
